Metro: A New Light
by The Assassin's mentor
Summary: What happens if the explosion set to destroy D6 was able to send Artyom into another world? And what do you get? You get an eighteen year old Artyom who is more optimistic and who has to adjust to new life more different from his home Metro. Follow this young Rangers journey as he lives his new life in Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea from Hyliancobaltsam's story, RWBY:Viral Panic, a Prototype and RWBY crossover. Now it's my turn to be inspired by him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metro 2033 or Last Light and RWBY**

* * *

_Moscow Metro, D6..._

Artyom crawled towards the demolition panel as his vision began to darken. D6 is lost to the Fourth Reich and Red Line. He knew that he would die sooner or later. Nobody lives forever. He kept crawling towards the panel until one of the Reich commanders noticed him.

"And who might this be? Ahhhh... the resourceful young man. Tell me, Artyom, "Saviour of the Metro"... where are you going?"

Artyom reached the panel and grabbed one of the levers. He looked at the commander before turning it to start the timer. "This..." he simply said to him.

Artyom stood up and looked at the ceiling of the facility. He then saw his mothers face one last time. It brought him a sense of peace into him. As the timer hit zero, he closed his eyes as his mother said. "Don't be afraid. There's nothing to be afraid of now..." her voice said to him.

_Forever Fall..._

* * *

It has been a week since Blake revealed she was a Faunus. She was glad that her team was so accepting of her despited her Faunus heritage. Now they've been assigned mission in Forever Falls to find an energy source coming from there.

"We've been searching for almost forty minutes already!" Ruby whined out as they kept walking through the forest.

"Ruby, Ozpin gave an objective, and our objective is to find that energy source around here," Weiss said back at her partner.

Ruby just nodded and they proceed to keep walking. A few minutes passed by and Blake stopped dead in her tracks. Yang looked at her partner and walked up to her. 'What is it, Blake?"

Blake's nose was twitching as she caught a scent in the air. "I found a scent," she told them. She took a deep sniff and her head turned to their left. "It appears it's coming from there," she said, pointing in the direction.

As they got closer to the scent, Blake's cat ears twitched when she heard a soft groaned coming in the direction of the source. As they got a clearing, they saw it. They saw a body who's back was facing them laid on a tree. It had black helmet covering its head, greyish shoulder plating, an orange black sleeved military looking like clothing and black pants with brownish combat boots.

"Sooo... anyone want to check his pulse?" Yang asked them. This only gave her a glare from Weiss.

"What are you thinking? It loo's like he's dead," Weiss said to the blonde.

"That guy's not dead," Blake said to them. "I heard a groan originating from him."

The four let out a soft eep when they saw the body move slightly. Ruby trembled and hid behind her sister. "It's moving," she whispered, not knowing what to do.

The body stood up and looked around. The team hid from the sight of person who had three firearms on him. When he turned around, they saw that he had a mask on his face. "Looks like we won't know what he looks like yet," Yang said to them.

They thought they've been sawn when the person grabbed an assault rifle from his back and looked around. He clutched his head with one hand and said, "Ugh, my aching head!" he said in a different language, notable that it was a man talking. "I guess the Dark One wasn't joking."

"Dark One?" Ruby said in curiosity. The girls kept looking at him until they heard a growl. They saw that a Beowolf was behind the man. "He doesn't know it's there!" Weiss shouted out.

* * *

_Moments earlier, Artyom..._

Artyom noted that he didn't feel a burning sensation on his skin as he heard the explosion go off. He cautiously opened his eyes to see that all he saw was white all around him. "Where am I?" he said out loud as his voice echoed out. "Strange."

He then saw the little Dark One he saved who he allowed to rescue the rest of his kind. "Artyom?" the Dark One called out to him.

"Young one!" Artyom called out to him. The Dark One came closer to him and observed him. "What happened?"

Artyom let out a sigh as he looked at the Dark One. "We blew up D6. There wasn't anything we could do," he said with pity.

The Dark One placed his hand on Artyom's shoulder. "So you sacrificed yourself to do so?" All he got was a nod from the ranger. "I know that your life had it's ups and downs, because life isn't fair. But, maybe I can do something for you."

"What then?" Artyom asked.

"It's risky, but it has been done before. Would you like to live again?" the Dark One asked him.

"What?"

The Dark One nodded at him as he floated around him. "You see, my people have the ability to allow humans like you to live again. But at a cost."

"Like what?" Artyom said to him.

"Well, you go somewhere else when you come back to life," the Dark One explained to him.

"I see," the ranger replied plainly. He thought for a few moments before facing the Dark One. "Yes, I'd like to."

The Dark One nodded at him before placing his hands on his forehead. "Relax, Artyom, and close your eyes."

Artyom closed his eyes and relaxed his body and mind. He then felt a jolt of pain go through his head and clutched it with his hands as he groaned out in pain. The pain soon subsided and he let go of his head. He slowly opened his eyes with caution and the first thing he saw was a reddish sky and trees.

He slowly stood up and clutched his head again as he got a major headache. "Ugh, my aching head!" he stated. He observed his surroundings and sighed internally. "I guess the Dark One wasn't joking."

He was relieved that he still had his Kalash assault rifle on him as well his revolver. He also let out a relived sigh when he found his knife on him that Pavel gave him.

"He doesn't know it's there!" shouted out a female voice. He heard growling coming from behind him and turned around. His eyes met a black furred wolf twice the size of him with boney plating on it's face. "What is this?" he said.

The creature lunged for him and he responded with a rolled to his left. He drew his revolver and aimed it at the creatures head. "Goodbye," he said in Russian. He pulled the trigger and all he heard was a click. It was empty. "Damn it!" he cursed.

* * *

**Who do you people want Artyom to be paired with? I may post a poll but if I don't, just put it in the review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Beowolf lunged for the frustrated Artyom and pinned him to the ground. It snarled at him as it moved it's head forward to bite his head off. Artyom used his hand to keep it away from his face. "Damn it, just when I have no bullets in my revolver!" he shouted out. As he kept the Beowolf away he reached for his knife. He took it out of it's sheath and pulled it up to the Beowolf's head. "If want to eat something, then eat this!" he shouted as he plunged the knife into it's head.

The Beowolf let out a pained roar as it got off Artyom and held it's head in agony. Artyom stood back up and ran up to the Beowolf. He jumped on to it's back and brought his knife back into it's head again repeatedly before it fell down to the ground after he stabbed it one last time right in the eye.

He panted as he got off the dead carcass and brushed the fur off him. "This thing is like a Nosalis but more faster than most," he said sheathing his knife. He took out his revolver and started loading it with bullets for precaution so this won't happen again in the future. "Ah shit, I know the Dark One said I'll be in another world, but now I have to find out where I am."

He heard a rustle from behind him and quickly turned around in response with his revolver aiming in the direction of the noise. "Who's there?!" he shouted in Russian. He walked closer and placed his other hand on the handle of his knife. "Come out!' he shouted.

"I think he heard us," said a female voice.

"Of course he heard us, you dunce!" shouted another voice.

"He'll know that we're here if you two keep yelling, Ice Princess," said an additional voice.

"Yang, that's not gonna help with the current situation," said a calm voice.

Artyom didn't leave his sights of the foliage the voices were coming from and walked closer to it. _They don't speak Russian. I guess they don't understand it either. Maybe I should talk in English. Although it has been sometime I spoke English myself. _Letting out a sigh he cleared his throat and placed a finger on the trigger. "Show... y-yourself!" he shouted in English with a thick Russian accent.

"He speaks English," said the first voice.

"I'm not... t-telling you again... c-come out!" Artyom shouted again.

He heard the voices letting out a sigh and heard footsteps coming from the foliage. His mind went into a blank state at what he saw. He saw four girls wearing certain colour themes and accessories on them. He kept the revolver aimed at them but removed his hand from the hilt of his knife. He took in a deep breath before saying, "Who... who are you?" he asked them.

"Just before they could answer him they drew unspeakable weapons that Artyom couldn't comprehend with words. Hell not even the best weaponsmiths in the Metro can't make weapons like what they're wielding right now. _The hell? Are they going to attack me? _His question was answered when a high calibre shot went off. He flinched at the shot seeing if it hit him. He didn't feel any pain. He then heard a body thumping from behind him. He looked behind him to see another Beowolf with a a huge chunck of its head shot off. He looked back at the group to see the red cloaked girl with her scythe looking like weapon with smoke pouring out of the barrel.

"I'm Ruby Rose," the red themed girl said to him as she retracted her ominous weapon.

The others put away their weapons and faced the baffled Ranger who lowered his revolver to his side. "This here is Weiss, Blake and my sister Yang," Ruby continued.

"Schnee, Weiss Schnee," the white haired girl added.

Artyom just rotated the six bullet chambered revolver in his hand. It doesn't hurt to be prepared for anything. Metro living standards have instilled that into him at a young age. "I... I'm..." he was about to finish his sentence before he raised his revolver and aimed at them.

The four were just surprised at the Ranger's action which made Yang arm Ember Celica and aimed one of them at Artyom. "I guess he ain't friendly," she said to Ruby.

A gunshot fired off and the four instinctively closed their eyes at the sound. Neither of them felt any sharp pain and opened their eyes.

"Wow..." said Ruby in awe.

"What do you mean by 'wow, sis?" Yang asked her.

Blake tapped on Yang's shoulder and pointed at the bush behind them. Weiss and Yang looked behind them to see a third Beowolf with a bullet hole in it's head. Oh," Yang said in understanding.

They then faced Artyom again who already holstered his revolver. "As... As I was t-trying to say... my name... is Artyom... Artyom..." He never had a last name before in all his life. Now was the time to actually have a name. One that stuck. "Mirotvorets. Artyom Mirotvorets," he replied. _Peacemaker, huh? That sounds good._

"Please, I have no idea where I am," Artyom told them.

"What, you never heard of a place called Remnant?" Ruby asked.

"Vytal?"

"Vale?"

"Beacon?"

Artyom shook his head at all five locations. "I've... never heard of those places in my life. I only pretty much know Moscow."

"Moscow? Is that around here, Blake?" Yang asked her partner.

"No, I never heard of a place called Moscow," Blake replied.

"I'll be damned then," Artyom said in Russian to himself. He let out a sigh and then looked at them. He noticed that Weiss was looking at him with observant eyes.

"I'm not taking any chances, you guys, we need to take him to Prof. Ozpin for questioning," Weiss said to them.

"What? He actually saved us from a Beowolf that Blake didn't detect," Ruby objected.

Weiss just shot Ruby her icy glare. "I don't care if he saved us from a Nevermore, he needs to me questioned," the Heiress said to her.

"Fine, I'll oblige," Artyom said as he walked up to them.

"And you, you better watch your mouth, boy," Weiss said to him with hints of venom in her voice.

Artyom was confused. "Boy? You look seventeen to me. I'm at least twenty four," he said to them.

"But, you look like you're eighteen there," said Yang.

"What are you-? Do any of you have a mirror?" Arrtyom asked them. Yang reached into her pocket of her jacket and took out a make-up mirror and tossed it at Artyom. Artyom caught it and angled the mirror to his face. His eyes widened. What used to be a face covered with scars and stress was replaced by a more younger version of him. His brown eyes seemed more brighter and his hair seemed more softer than before. "What the?"

* * *

Artyom was amazed at the aircraft he was in that was taking them to the place the girls kept talking about. Of course if you lived in the Metro, you never saw planes before in your life, moreover a Dust plane.

Artyom then took out his journal and his pencil and placed the book on his lap. He tapped the pencil on his chin before he started writing.

_This is pretty weird for me. First I'm in D6 fighting off the Reds and Nazis and blowed up the facility. Next, I find myself here in some strange new world the little Dark One sent me to. Why am I here? I do not know. Now, this team, RWBY, the ones who found me in that forest, they're taking me to some pace called Beacon. I wonder what holds in store for me there? All I can do is wait and rest. _

_And why am I younger? I feel more awakened. More aware of my surroundings. Not that I'm complaining._

_And that girl, Weiss was it? She seems so, cold. It seems like she has some issues but I'll leave it at that._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_We have been flying now for at least an hour. Flight is really exciting when you haven't experienced it before. It makes you feel so free... so... so exhilarating. It takes the breath out of you, making you want to experience it again and again. I bet Ulman would want to fly someday. For now I will cooperate with this Team RWBY and find out where I am._

* * *

The Dust plane finally landed. The shaking woke up Artyom from his nap. "Huh? What happened?" he said in Russian.

"Um, what did you say?" Ruby asked him with her head tilted at him in confusion. Artyom remembered that they couldn't understand Russian after seeing her for a moment.

"Oh, sorry. I mean... wh-where are we?" Artyom asked her.

Weiss walked up beside her partner. Artyom still saw that same icy glare in her eyes that she gave him earlier back in the forest. "We're at Beacon. You better watch it, boy," Weiss said with venom in her voice.

Artyom stood up with the metallic sound of his Kalash hitting against the scabbard of his knife. "I have a name you know," he reminded her with his own glare at her. It was the usual glare that he would give to ex-comrade Pavel whenever he saw him.

"I really don't care about your name right now. You must be questioned by Prof. Ozpin to see if you're not some spy or danger to the academy and us," Weiss retorted back at him.

Ruby tugged on her partner's sleeve to get her attention. "Weiss, Artyom saved our lives back in Forever Falls. Can't you cut some slack for him?" she asked.

"No."

Artyom sighed at her. _She really is that crabby? _The doors then opened from the side startling the Ranger who was still fairly new to flight. Artyom walked towards the door and raised his hand to cover the sun from entering his eyes. When the blinding light started to fade, his eyes finally widened. A shining green light was glimmering at the top of the building that he suspects is the place that they're going to. "So.. this is Beacon, right?" he asked them.

"Yep, quite a view, right?" Yang replied to him as she jumped out of the Dust plane with Blake in tow.

Artyom response was just a nod. Soon he got pushed forward by Weiss who clearly made it her priority to get him to Prof. Ozpin quickly without any delays. "Move it," she growled at him.

Artyom just nodded once again and followed the girls inside the building. Entering the building was like a dream for the Metro dweller. Unlike the dark, tight air spaces that were common in Exhibition station, his home station before moving into the D6 facility, this was a dreamscape for him. The floors were clean, the lights illuminated the entire lobby and the air was clean for his breathing. "Amazing," he said in awe.

"Pardon?" Yang asked. The Ranger just face palmed himself. He keeps forgetting that they don't know Russian.

* * *

Ozpin was sitting at his desk as usual these days. His hand drifted towards his mug of coffee while his other hand was writing down on a document for the past hour. He took a small sip an placed the mug back down. A sigh passed through his nose. A knock then came from his door. "You may come in." To his surprise it was team RWBY, with Artyom in tow. "Ms. Rose, may I ask, who's this?" Ozpin asked the leader.

Ruby motioned for Artyom to come up beside her who was trailing back behind them for precaution. Artyom did so and walked up beside her, not wanting to screw up his new slate. "Prof. Ozpin, remember that mission you sent us to do?" she asked.

"I do, Ms. Rose. Why?" Ozpin replied.

"Well, while we were looking around in Forever Falls, we found him," Ruby said as she pointed at Artyom.

Ozpin looked at the young Ranger in front of him. His clothing wasn't common to people around here. Already judging by first glance, Ozpin knew that this man was a hardened fighter who survived many scenarios. "Young man, can you tell me your name?" he asked him.

Artyom looked up at the headmaster and turned to face Ruby for a little help. Back in the Metro, the words you use could mean life or death. "Say your name, Artyom," Ruby told him.

Artyom sighed quietly and faced the headmaster again. "My name... is Artyom Mirotvorets... Polis Ranger."

Ozpin nodded as he leaned on his desk. He placed his hands on his chin and faced the Ranger sternly. "So, Mr. Mirotvorets, what were you doing in the Forever Falls?"

"Listen... I-I don't even know whats going on. The Dark One... he tell me something, I wake up... I don't know where I am. Everything... that has happened... I can't even com-comprehend what has happened," Artyom explained himself to the headmaster. The room was silent for a long time with only the ticking of the clock sounding out, but Artyom wanted to break the silence. "Please, I... I need help. Can you... can you give me that help?"

Ozpin was intrigued by this. "Team RWBY, you may leave now. I'll be having a chat with this young man."

Not wanting to disobey the headmaster, the four nodded silently and walked out of the office.

* * *

_An hour later..._

Team RWBY was in the cafeteria having their lunch with team JNPR. As usual, they went about their business, which consisted of Nora's babbling, laughs and talks about their lives so far.

"So how was that mission you guys?" Jaune asked them out of nowhere.

"Oh, don't remind me," Weiss grumbled out as she ate away at her apple.

Yang shook her head at the heiress before facing Jaune. "Don't mind her, you guys. The mission was good." A smirk then itched to her face. " Then it became interesting," she said mysteriously.

"How mysterious?! Did something bad happen? Oh, did something awesome happened?!" Nora chirped loudly in one breath.

Blake looked up from her book to face team JNPR. "We saw a person."

Team JNPR just looked at each other with confused faces. "A person? Isn't' Forever Falls only full of Grimm?" Pyrrha asked to confirm her teachings.

Ruby nodded as she stuffed her mouth with a cookie. "Yeah, but we just saw this random guy laying on the ground. I thought he was dead... until he moved."

Team JNPR listened intently as Ruby told them the story of their encounter with the Ranger. They widened their eyes in surprise when they heard her say that Artyom saved them from a Beowolf that Blake didn't sense it.

"He must've had pretty good training then," Ren said to them.

Their attention was then taken when Yang pointed at the entrance to the cafeteria. It was Ozpin being accompanied by the Ranger in the story. The two walked over to the table the two teams were seated at. "Good afternoon, Prof. Ozpin," Ruby said to him.

"Good afternoon to you, Ms. Rose," Ozpin replied. "I'd like to bring you the attention that from this moment, this young man behind me will be a student here at Beacon after careful consideration." An awkward silence went on not including the normal noises going on in the cafeteria "Also, he shall be a part of your team, Ms. Rose," Ozpin added. Weiss almost choked on her apple while the rest just looked at the silent Ranger behind Ozpin. "I trust this won't be a problem, Ms. Rose?" Ozpin asked the red cloaked girl.

"Nope, not at all!" Ruby said instantly.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm entrusting you eight this task. I want you to help Artyom here to fit in this school, okay?" Ozpin asked them. All he got were nods from them while a slow nod from the heiress. Ozpin then turned around to look at Artyom. "I trust that you're going to be okay?"

"I'll... be fine, sir," Artyom said in response.

"That's good to know. You seem famished, Artyom, feel free to get yourself some food," Ozpin said as he turned around and left them to themselves.

Another moment of awkward silence surrounded them. "So, you're probably hungry, right?" Ruby asked him. Artyom just nodded at her, feeling like an outcast thrown into a whole different situation, metaphorically and literally. Ruby stood up and walked over to him. "Here, let me help you. Follow me!" she said to him as she went towards the line in the cafeteria.

Blake sensed Weiss's tension within her. Signs of it was her gripping on her apple a little more tighter than most times and her expression was full of shock and questions. "Weiss, are you okay?" she asked her.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Weiss replied quickly.

"C'mon, princess, you can tell us," Yang told her.

"I told you, never call me that!" Weiss snapped.

While the heiress and the brawler were shouting at each other, Artyom and Ruby made it to the lunch lady. "How may I help you, young man?" she asked him. "If you don't know what there's to eat, just look at the menu beside you."

"It's alright, Artyom, take your time on this, kay?" Ruby told him.

"Um... o-okay," Artyom replied. He looked at the menu beside him. It was a little more harder for him because it was in English when he mostly read in Russian. Yet he tried his best to read it. What his eyes caught was _pork chop with mash potatoes and gravy. _"I'll... take that, please," Artyom said to the lunch lady as he pointed at the said meal.

The lunch lady looked at what Artyom was looking at and smiled at him. "Sure thing, honey, just wait a minute." She then saw Artyom reach into his pocket and pull out at least a dozen military grade bullets in his hand. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I'm paying for it," Artyom answered.

Ruby pulled on his sleeve to get his attention. "Artyom, the food here is for free. Besides, you can't buy anything with bullets here," she explained to him.

A small blush came to Artyom's face and he chuckled in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry. Forgive me," he said to the lunch lady.

"That's fine, hon. You just wait here while I whip it up for you." She then turned around and disappeared into the kitchen.

Artyom turned to face Ruby with an embarrassed grin on his face. "Yeah... where I'm from... we trade bullets."

"Huh, that's weird. But okay!" Ruby replied to him.

After a minute or so the lunch lady came back out. She placed the tray on the counter and nodded at him. "Here ya go, hon." Artyom took the tray and nodded back at her.

The two walked back to the table. Artyom, yours truly, sat himself down beside the brawler. He picked up his fork and knife and began to slice off a piece of the pork chop. He lifted the piece to his mouth and popped it in. His mind exploded. He never had tasted anything this delicious back in the Metro. Hell, not even the best pieces of pork in Polis could compare to this chop.

"This... is amazing," he said as he started to scarf down the rest of the pork.

Weiss shook her head at him in disgust. "Who would eat like that?" she said to herself out-loud.

"Um, a person who's starving and has never eaten anything for a long time would do that," Yang replied to her.

A couple minutes later, Artyom finished his meal and grabbed the glass of water on his tray. He then gulped down the water like a greedy man and let out a satisfied sigh. "You know, I never head water like this before."

"Why's that?" Nora asked him.

Artyom placed down the glass and wiped his mouth. "You guys would probably... probably never believe me, even if I told you."

"C'mon, try us," Yang said to him.

A grin came over the Ranger's face as he leaned more into his seat. "Then I'll tell you my story. It all began when I went wiht my friends to the botanical gardens..."

* * *

_Artyom's Journal..._

_So far, this is turning out pretty good, in terms for me. The headmaster, Prof. Ozpin, told me that I'm going to be part of his school and team RWBY. Still, I wonder, why would he take me in? He also said that I'd be doing initiation sometime this week. If it's some sort of test, then I'll be ready._


End file.
